


A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Destroya

by TheCharise98



Category: My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCharise98/pseuds/TheCharise98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is only fifteen when he finds a baby girl crying next to her dead mother and his life changes forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ray was only fifteen years-old when he found a baby girl crying next to her dead mother. It was totally crazy; things like this didn’t happen in Battery City. He had heard of things like this happening out in the desert, but never within city lines. He was still very young, but in that moment he decided to leave Battery City and his old life behind and wander the desert taking care of this child. He didn’t even stop to pack his things; he just took the girl and ran. It didn’t take him a long time to realize that he should have thought this through, but just as he was about to give up and head back to Battery City when he came across a place to rest, for at least just the night. It looked like a giant robot that had long been deactivated and abandoned. Ray wasn't too happy about sleeping in a hollowed out robot skull, but he had to find somewhere for him and the girl to be safe. He carefully crawled in through one of the eyes, making sure to be gentle with the girl. When he got in he just sat in a little ball and waited. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but he was too scared to sleep so he just waited for morning to come.

“Hey, who are you?” A voice called from outside the robot.

“I'm sorry. I was just about to leave” Ray replied anxiously, realizing that this spot was too good to be unclaimed. He grabbed the girl and crawled out of the giant skull.

“Wait!” the boy called out “I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to know your name. You can stay if you want”

Ray got a look at the boy who was talking to him. He looked to be about the same age as Ray and had long, greasy brown hair. His clothes were worn out and ripped, Ray assumed he was just wearing whatever he could find. It was clear that the boy had grown up in the desert and knew how to get by.

“I'm Ray.” He stuttered holding the girl closely.

“Hello, Ray, I'm Gerard.” The boy reached out to shake Ray's hand, but when Ray stepped forward he noticed that Gerard was not alone. Behind him were two other boys, both of which looked a few years younger than Gerard and were dressed in a similar fashion.

“Oh yeah,” Gerard said after noticing Ray's pause. “This is my younger brother, Mikey” He pointed to the boy on his right. Mikey had dirty blond hair that was choppily cut into a strange style and he was about a head shorter than Ray.

“And this is my best friend Frank.” Gerard gestured to the other boy. Frank was surprisingly clean cut for a kid who lived in a disabled robot head in the middle of the desert. His hair was very dark and slightly longer than Mikey's, but it was smoother and more polished. His clothes, while still ratty, actually matched and made Frank look overall put together. Ray figured that he probably hadn't been in the wild as long as the other boys.

“Frank, Mikey, meet Ray.” Gerard introduced.

“Nice to meet you.” Mikey stammered quietly.

“How's it goin', Ray?” Frank said. “Who's this little fella?” He pointed to the tiny child squirming in Ray's arms.

“I don't know.” He said. “I haven't named her yet.”

“You look a little young to be a dad.” Gerard said as he started a fire. “How did you end up with a child?”

“It was totally crazy. I found her in Battery City lying next to her dead mother.” Ray explained as he sat down next to Gerard, “Battery City isn't a place where things like that happen, but that's not even the worst part! Her mom was wearing a Draculoid mask.”

“Wait, I thought those were just myths.” Mikey said, looking confused.

“I had seen a few around before, but they most stay by the city outskirts for protection. I had never seen them that deep into the city.” Ray replied.

“What are they protecting you from?” Frank asked.

“The rebels out here who are trying to destroy Battery City.” He answered tentatively.

“Bullshit.” Gerard spat and stood up suddenly.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Gerard said angrily. “That's complete bullshit. There are no rebels out here trying to ruin your way of life. The only people out here are people like us, just trying to mind our own business and survive.”

“If that's the case why do you think Better Living Ind. has Draculoids and Scarecrows patrolling the city lines?” Ray retorted.

“I think BLI is using them to make people believe that it's more dangerous out here than it is so people stay in Battery City.” Gerard stated like he had thought about this a lot.

“Why would they care if people stayed in Battery City?” Ray asked.

“Because they want to keep their power.” Gerard answered. “They control Battery City and, by extension, the people who live in it. They have nothing if everyone leaves.”

“That seems to be a bit of a stretch.” Ray scoffed “Why are you so certain that BLI is evil.”

“They killed our parents.” Mikey said softly

“What?” Ray said, but before anyone could respond the girl in his arms started to cry.

“Fuck, I'm so stupid. You guys must be starving. Let me get you something to eat.” Gerard offered and sat down again.

“That would be amazing. Thank you.” Ray replied while trying to calm the girl and Frank climbed inside the robot and came out holding what looked like a dead squirrel and two cans with generic white labels that Ray couldn't read.

“Sorry, we don't have very many options when it comes to food.” Frank sat down next to Ray, “You can have either roasted squirrel or refried beans.”

“I guess I'll have the squirrel.” Ray said. “The beans will probably be better for her because she doesn't have teeth.”

“Is she old enough to eat that?” Mikey asked. “Don't babies need to nurse or something?”

“I'd love to see you try breastfeed her.” Gerard laughed and playfully shoved his brother.

“I just wanted to make sure that she could actually eat this.” Mikey said, his face red with embarrassment.

“It should be fine.” Ray replied. “I mean refried beans are pretty much baby food if you think about it.”

“Man, imagine what Dr. D is gonna say when we come back with a baby.” Frank said under his breath.

“Who's Dr. D?” Ray asked.

“He's kind of like our guardian.” Gerard answered.

“Why isn't he here?”

“He's back at the station.” said Gerard, “He sends us out every couple of weeks to get more food and supplies.”

“Oh, I guess I just assumed you guys lived here.” Ray said.

“In Destroya?” Gerard grinned. “No, it's way too dangerous. We just use this as a base when we're out hunting.”

“Wait, you're telling me that this is Destroya.” Ray looked around in awe.

“The one and only.” Frank said, “Honestly, I don't know where the stories about this came from. As far as I'm concerned it's just some giant robot that broke down in the middle of the desert.”

“Well I personally think it's nice that people find something to believe in even if everything seems hopeless.” Mikey chimed in.

“That's something I have to say about Better Living Industries, they treat androids like shit.” Ray said.

“So you see what BLI does to androids, but you still don't think that they're that bad?” Gerard shook his head.

“I think that they do a lot of bad things, but I don't think they go around killing people.” Ray replied sharply.

“You don't know shit!” Gerard yelled.

“What is wrong with you?” Ray yelled back “One moment you're feeding me and acting all nice, but the next moment you're yelling at me.”

“I'm just trying to protect you.” Gerard replied. “You're so naive and I'm just trying to help you understand how dangerous they are.”

“You know what, I don't think you give a shit about me.” Ray said “I think you are trying to turn everyone against BLI because you think that they killed your parents, but I don't think that's very likely.”

“You don't understand!” Gerard cried.

“Well then explain it to me.” Ray said, “Why are you so sure that BLI killed your parents?”

“Because we saw it happen.” Mikey started to explain

“Our parents were actually from Battery City, and their plan was to stay there forever.” Gerard told “They were always model citizens, doing whatever they could to stay out of trouble. Then I was born, and our dad got a job working for BLI to have a more steady income. Everything was fine for a couple years, but when my mom got pregnant with Mikey, things changed. My parents never really gave me an explanation, but one night our dad came home and told me and my mom that we had to leave. SO we ran out here and never looked back. We eventually met Dr. Death Defying, well that's what he calls himself. He's a radio DJ and he decided to have a fake name. Anyway, he took us in, just in time for our mom to give birth to Mikey over here. Things were really great for about 2 years, then the station was raided.” Gerard's voice cracked as he started to tear up, “I don't remember much, but I remember that there were Scarecrows and smoke everywhere. Dr. D grabbed me and Mikey and ran us out of there. I tried to look back, but I couldn't see anything. Then I heard gunshots and our parents' screams. When we went back the next day, the place was trashed and our parents were lying on the floor, dead.”

Mikey noticed how upset Gerard was getting so he concluded. “Dr. D has been taking care of us ever since, and we met Frank around 3 years ago. So now maybe you can understand why Gerard is so hateful towards them.”

“Did you ever find out why your dad was on the run?” Ray asked.

“Gerard said he heard them tell Dr. D, but he doesn't remember what they said.” Mikey said.

“Please don't think I'm trying to belittle that traumatic experience,” Ray started, “But how do you know your dad didn't do something illegal?”

“Maybe you're right.” Gerard said, “Maybe my dad was a criminal and BLI was only trying to keep Battery City safe, but answer me this. If everything is really fine in that city, why did you run to the desert when you found the girl instead of going to the police? You can deny it all you want, but deep down you know how fucked up things are in Battery City.”

Ray paused. He knew that Gerard was right, he had just been to scared to admit it to himself until that moment. Ray didn't know what to do. When he was living in Battery City he had always had some sort of plan or goal. He had ran away from home when he was very young and had spent his whole life working his way up from the bottom, but now he gave it all up. He had left everything he had to save this little girl and now he was facing the reality of that.

“You're right.” Ray replied softly “I'm sorry for trying to excuse what's happening in the city, and what happened to your parents. Better Living Industries has gotten even worse since you guys left. Even in just the past five years they've gained even more power. The police department has been pretty much completely replaced with Scarecrows. At the time I didn't really think about it because they were already patrolling the streets, but now I’m realizing how fucked up that is.”

“Someone needs to do something about them.” Frank stated.

“I don't think one person, or even a group of people, could do anything at this point.” Mikey commented, “I think everyone would have to simultaneously decide to revolt together in order to make any difference.”

“You know what we need?” Gerard stood up again, Ray noticed that he did that whenever he was talking about something he was passionate about, “We need someone to step up and lead the revolution.”

“Are you volunteering?” Frank laughed. “I don't think Dr. D would be very happy if you left him to lead the people in Battery City in a revolution.”

“I actually agree with Gerard on this.” Ray said, “BLI needs to be brought down, and that's not gonna happen unless someone makes people realize that.”

“What are you suggesting? That we march into Battery City and start yelling about how evil BLI is?” Mikey asked sarcastically.

“Of course not!” Ray exclaimed, “I'm not even saying that we should do anything. All I meant was that something has to be done.”

“I completely agree with you, but nothing can happen tonight because it's too late.” Gerard turned to Ray “You must be exhausted. I can take the baby while you get some sleep, and tomorrow we can go back to the station.”

“I am really tired. Thank you for taking care of us.” Ray handed the girl over to Gerard and lay down to go to sleep. “Hey, Frank?”

“Yes, Ray?” Frank replied as he lay down.

“Earlier you said something about Dr. D freaking out when you guys bring a baby back, does that mean I can come home with you guys?” Ray asked nervously.

“Absolutely!” Frank answered excitedly, “Dr. D will love you and it's always nice to make more friends.”

“I'm glad. I guess I was kind of afraid that you guys just felt bad for me and that I would wake up and you guys would be gone and I would have to fend for myself and the girl.” Ray admitted.

“That's crazy!” Mikey said, “We would never do something like that.”

“Well sometimes I can get a little paranoid.”

“You don't have to worry about that.” Gerard sat down and bounced the child in his arms, “I promise we'll still be here when you wake up.”

Ray smiled and shifted his position and before long he was fast asleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't expect chapters to come this quickly usually. I have a couple chapters backed up but I'm a lazy piece of shit when it comes to writing.

When he woke up the other boys were still there like they had promised. Frank was cooking more squirrels to eat, Mikey was playing with the girl, and Gerard was packing up the few possessions they had with them.

“Hey, look who's awake.” Frank smiled at Ray, “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too.” Ray replied groggily.

“We were just about to wake you up.” Gerard said, “We're just gonna eat and then head back to the station.”

“That sound fine. Can I hold her?” Ray asked Mikey.

“Of course.” Mikey walked over to Ray and put the baby girl in his arms.

The boys ate their food and started on their trip back to the radio station. They walked all day before they finally approached the run-down looking building that was going to be Ray's new home.

“So what's this Dr. D guy like?” Ray asked nervously as they walked closer to the station.

“He's cool.” Mikey answered, “I mean he can be a little intimidating at times, but he really is a great guy. He's the closest thing to a dad I've ever had, and I'll never forget all the things he's done for me and Gerard. You have nothing to worry about, he's gonna love you.”

Mikey patted Ray on the back and Ray let out a sigh. They walked up to the building and were immediately greeted by a man who looked to be in his mid 30s, Ray assumed that this was Dr. Death Defying. The man had black hair and a handlebar mustache. He wore a bandana around his head that was dirty and brown like the rest of his outfit, except for his jacket. The fact that it was bright blue and clean made it stand out against the dullness of the rest of the desert and Ray noticed a small patch on the chest that said “dead pegasus.” He didn't know why this amused him.

“I'm glad you boys got home safely.” Dr. D said as he hugged each of them. “Who's this?” he asked when he noticed Ray with the girl.

“Dr. D this is Ray.” Gerard introduced, “We found him out by Destroya.”

“You make it sound like he's a lost puppy or something.” Frank joked.

“Hi, I'm Ray” He didn't know why he felt so nervous.

“I'm Dr. Death Defying, but you probably already knew that.” Dr. D laughed, “You are welcome to stay here, but if you do I'm gonna have to know more about you. First of all where are you from?”

“Battery City.” Ray replied.

“Bat city, huh? How did you end up way out here?”

“I found this little girl lying next to her dead mother.” Ray replied, “And, I don't know, my gut told me that I had to save her, and that the only way to do that was to flee to the desert. So that's what I did.”

“Is there anyone who might be looking for you? Like maybe your parents or the police?” he pushed.

“No.” Ray answered, starting to feel like he was being interrogated. “I ran away from home when I was eight, and I've manged to pretty much stay out of trouble since then. No one will notice that I'm gone.”

“I'm sorry for badgering you like this. We've had some bad experiences with people getting followed out here and I didn't want anything bad to happen again.” Dr. D explained, “Make yourself at home, Mikey can show you where you'll sleep.”

Ray followed Mikey into the station. Ray looked around and saw that it was cluttered with CDs, comic books, and various pieces of equipment that were probably used to broadcast Dr. Death Defying's show. They came to a room that would have been pretty large if there weren't two bunk beds and a couch crammed into it.

'You can share my bunk.” Mikey offered, “This is the only place of shelter for miles so we often get drifters, and they normally sleep on my top bunk, but you can have it. If anyone shows up they can just sleep on the couch.”

“Thank you.” Ray smiled.

“It's really no big deal.” Mikey grinned, “Now we just need to find a place for her to sleep.”

Ray and Mikey used materials they found in the room to make a makeshift crib for the girl.

“That will work until we can make something better.” Ray put the girl in the “crib” which was basically a pile of blankets surrounded by pillows to prevent her from falling out.

“Yeah, I think we did pretty good.” Mikey said, “You know, I thought that taking care of this baby was gonna be hard, but so far it's actually been pretty fun.”

”You've only been taking care of her for a day.” Gerard said as he entered the room, “And if we're being honest we've hardly done anything. We've been leaving the hard parts to poor old Ray.” He playfully punched Mikey's shoulder.

“All I'm trying to say is that I'm glad I met you, Ray.” Mikey laughed.

“I don't mind doing the dirty work.” Ray smiled, “Honestly we'd probably both be dead if it wasn't for you guys, so the way I see it, this is the least I can do. Especially considering the fact that you guys wouldn't even have a baby to deal with if I didn't come along.”

“Hey, Gerard, Dr. D wants to talk to you.” Frank interrupted.

“What does he want to talk about?” Gerard asked.

“He just wants you.” Frank replied defensively.

“Fine, I'm going.” Gerard got up and left the room with Frank.

“What was that about?” Ray asked Mikey.

“He probably wants to ask Gerard about our hunt.” Mikey suggested.

“Then why was Frank acting weird about it.”

“I don't know, maybe they're talking about you.” Mikey teased.

“I know you're joking, but do you think they could be?” Ray asked nervously.

“I don't know. I mean Dr. D is a pretty suspicious man so he could be asking Gerard about you.” Mikey admitted.

“What would he be asking?” Ray asked, starting to get nervous, “He pretty much knows everything you guys do. I promise no one followed me.”

“Calm down, we all know that you're not shady.” Mikey assured him, “So if they are talking about you, which we don't even know that they are, Gerard will vouch for you.”

“You're right. I didn't do anything wrong. I don't know why I'm so nervous.”

They sat in the room and talked for half an hour before Gerard came back.

“Dr. D wants to ask you some more questions about how you found the girl.” Gerard said. “He told me that it was important.”

Ray followed Gerard out of the bedroom and further into the building. He wondered why Dr. Death Defying was so interested in the girl. He didn't understand why it mattered how he found the girl, to him the important part was how they were gonna keep taking care of her. They entered the kitchen, Dr. D was already waiting for them, and Frank was reading comics at the table, pretending that he wasn't listening in on the conversation.

“I already told him everything you told us.” Gerard told Ray.

“I don't really know what else there is to tell you.” Ray said as he sat down at the table.

“I know, but I wanted to hear it from you just in case some details were lost in translation.” Dr. D explained. “Now, just tell me how you came across the girl.”

“Well,” He started, “I was walking to the shelter I was gonna stay at that night when I heard a scream followed by a gunshot. I ran over and saw a woman with a Draculoid mask bleeding on the ground. I was gonna report the shooting, but then I heard crying and I noticed that next to her was a baby girl, still red and covered in goo so it obviously was just born. For some reason I got the feeling that I shouldn't report it so, without thinking, I just wrapped the girl in my jacket and ran out of Battery City as fast as I could. I wandered around the desert for quite a while and then I met Gerard and the other boys at Destroya's remains.”

“You say the mother was wearing a Draculoid mask, are you sure about that?” Dr. D asked.

“Yeah,” Ray answered, “I thought it was strange because Dracs never go into the city, they always stay in the outskirts.”

“How do you know that it wasn't a fake mask?” He pushed.

“I've seen enough real ones to recognize them, but I'm not sure why any of this matters!”

“I'll explain it to you soon I just first need to know if you're sure that the draculoid was the real mother.” The man asked calmly.

“Well I mean I don't technically know for sure,” Ray admitted, “but I don't know who else could have been the mother. I mean I don't think you would be able to shoot someone and flee the scene right after giving birth. If you're worried that they'll look for her I don't think you should be. I mean, even if the dead Draculoid wasn't the mom, the real one probably doesn't care enough about her to come looking for her.”

“Dr. D just tell us why any of this matters.” Gerard interrupted, “Ray already told us everything he knows so there's no use in pestering him anymore.”

“You're right. Frank go get Mikey.” He turned to Gerard, “I think it's time I told you boys why Better Living Ind. really killed your parents.

 


End file.
